


5 Years Time

by quinn_rossi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_rossi/pseuds/quinn_rossi
Summary: a little kinda angsty sad but also cute thing i wrote for my husband, but you can read if you wanna heh
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	5 Years Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my husband](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+husband).



Nines sighed as he sat at the edge of Gavin’s bed. He tapped his fingers on his thigh for a second then sighed again.

“Gavin?” Nines whispered as he turned to look at Gavin, who was laying on the bed, eyes shut and snoring quietly. “Gavin.” Nines repeated firmly.

Gavin made a small noise of protest as he woke up, his face scrunching up then squinting at Nines in the dark.

“What?” Gavin grunted.

Nines leant over and turned the lamp on so that Gavin could see.

Nines’ eyebrows were furrowed a little, angled a little as he frowned slightly. He tapped his thighs again and looked into his husband’s eyes.

“What is it, Nines…?” Gavin sat up, concern growing as Nines mouthed at the air, struggling to find his words.

Gavin crawled over to the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around his husband, putting his chin on his shoulder and kissing his cheek.

Nines tried to speak once more, to reach out to Gavin, but instead he started to cry.

Gavin froze. His husband never cried. He squeezed him a little and stroked his hair, hushing him quietly as Nines sobbed and babbled an apology.

“My lovely… What is it?” Gavin spoke softly.

“I- I- Tired-” Nines whined and struggled against Gavin.

Gavin let his husband out of the hug, watching him shuffle away. Nines put his head in his hands and cried softer until coming to a silent stop.

Gavin cautiously placed his hand onto Nines’ lap, then kept it there when Nines hummed a little to let him know it’s okay.

“Tired?” Gavin said, his thumb rubbing small circles on Nines’ thigh.

“Tired…” Nines whispered back.

Gavin was quiet for a beat, the quiet sound of their bubbling fish tank filling the silence before he spoke again. “Everything’s going to be okay-”

“It’s not!” Nines snapped back, his hand smacking down onto Gavin’s and he started to cry again.

“Darling, please… Everything will be okay. I’m here for you, to support and love you, through it all. You’re not alone and that should count for something…” Gavin turned his hand so he could intertwine his fingers with Nines’.

“What do you mean?” Nines looked at Gavin, locking eyes. Nines’ eyes were sad and tired, but there was still that tiny bit of mischievousness and hope.

“I mean it’s you and me together forever. I’m not going to bring you down or make anything worse, I’m gonna make you happy and support you and try to make your life good, Nines,” Gavin explained as he gently coaxed Nines to lay down and put his head into his lap.

Gavin slid his fingers into Nines’ hair, scritching his scalp.

“You promise?” Nines whispered.

“Of course I promise,” Gavin replied. “I mean it. As long as you keep loving me then I’ll always love you and just think, in a years time, what will we be doing?”

Nines scrunched his face up and shrugged. “I don’t know?”

“Neither do I. But I know it’ll be something along the lines of dancing in our living room, you spanking my cute ass, cuddling whilst listening to soft music… Just- Being happy, okay? Life is good and we have a happy future ahead of us. We just need to work hard, both of us, to be happy and we’ll get there. Tomorrow or in a year's time, we’ll be happy in-love idiots again.”

“I’m _not_ an idiot, I have all the knowle-”

“Yeah yeah, big smart big brain android,” Gavin chuckled a little.

“Oi,” Nines cracked a small smile and was met with a big grin from his giggling husband.

“See, we’re halfway there already. My happy husband.” Gavin kissed Nines’ forehead.

“You’re an asshole sometimes,” Nines said and pouted at Gavin.

“Yeah? You too,” Gavin rolled his eyes and ruffled Nines’ hair. “I’m trying, my lovely.”

“Good…”

They were quiet again, staring at each other.

Then Gavin did a gross fucking burp.

“Woops-” Gavin covered his mouth, stifling his laughter.  
Nines gave him this angry little look, but he couldn’t help but laugh too at his husband’s hopeless attempt to hide his giggling.

“You little rat!” Nines exclaimed as he chuckled and playfully smacked Gavin’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8YCSJpF4g4

**Author's Note:**

> i love you so much ! big I wanna see you smile as you kiss me hours hehe


End file.
